


Eye of the Storm

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Moss deals with the aftermath of learning Josh was shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a prompt fic and was meant to be a short journey into Donna's mind as she dealt with Josh's injury. It got a life of its own and became a Donna's view of the flashbacks too. It was written as one whole fic, but given it was 18 pages long I decided to cut it into thirds allowing the parts to be shorter.
> 
> This does contain small references to later events in the show. Most will be vague, but if you haven't seen past season 2, you might get spoiled.
> 
> Also, the last bit at the end I probably shot give credit to Robert Downey Jr., Gwenth Paltrow and the writers of Iron Man for inspiring that little bit. 
> 
> Mandy's future was inspired by Moira Kelly's role as Karen Roe on One Tree Hill.

_“After disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on.”_

Veronica Mars ‘Veronica Mars’

 

~*~

When you are the midst of tragedy, an emergency, when everything around you seems to fall apart it's hard to believe it will ever end, or you will ever move on from it.

But eventually you do.

At least that was Donna Moss told herself. That it was simply because she was in the storm still that she couldn’t see the calm for all the chaos.

When Toby had looked at her and told her Josh had been shot, her heart stopped. She wasn’t sure even if she meant figuratively or literally, because she felt like she wasn’t breathing, wasn’t pumping blood through her veins.

She was partially annoyed at herself for letting herself sit there in shock. After all, the president had been shot too, and he was going to be fine. Josh would be fine too, she just had to believe it, and while she was believing it, she should be able to get work done. CJ, Sam, and Toby were all at work getting things done. Leo and the Vice President were running the country.

But all she did was sit in a chair and feel like her world was about to end.

When did it get like this? When did she find herself so wrapped around Josh that she nearly couldn’t function.

The First Lady was up and about, bossing people around, getting answers, getting things done. But Donna was just sitting in that chair.

She was also mad at the people around her. Part of her wondered how they could move on, go back to work knowing Josh was how he was. Another part noticed that some of the staff, and even some of her friends were treating her like she was some kind of widow.

She wasn’t. For many reasons but mostly because Josh. Was. Not. Dead.

It made her angry at herself again. Had anyone called Ruth? Was she waiting in her home in Florida wondering if her son was even alive or did someone tell her he was alive but in critical condition.

Did she even know the shooting had occurred? It is possible she hadn’t had a TV on.

Donna finally stood up and made her way to the desk asking where she could make a phone call. The nurse, having seen the group earlier, took pity on her and pushed the desk’s phone over to her.

“Dial 9 to get out.”

“Thank you.”

She felt like throwing up a little. How does one tell a mother that her son was shot in the chest. That it nicked some things on its way through and he’s in surgery now to fix him.

14 hours of surgery.

Oh, god how was he not dead.

The desk managed to hold Donna up, but another nurse apparently saw her pale and rolled a chair over her to sit as she waited for someone to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Lyman, Its Donna?”

“Oh, god is he alright?”

“He’s in surgery right now.” Why had they told her so much information when she had asked. “He’s in critical condition right now.”

“I’m on my way.”

“There aren’t any planes into DC, Ma’am.”

“Donna, I think we know each other well enough that you can call me Ruth. And I didn’t say anything about flying. I have a car, I’m going to drive. How are you?”

“How am I?” She was stunned that the woman had thought to ask that. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that.”

“Its not an exclusive thing, Donna. He’s your Josh as much as he is mine.”

Donna would later blame the shock and the fact that she hadn’t slept in twenty hours, but she didn’t get the significance till years later. Even then she had buried it because she didn’t think it applied anymore, she was too angry at him to consider him hers anymore.

However, she did joke at their wedding rehearsal that Ruth should give away Josh instead.

“I’m...handling it,.”

“I suppose that’s the best any of us can do.”

“Everyone else is moving on, getting stuff done, not even here.”

“I suspect you’ll find out, Donna, that they haven’t.”

“Mrs. Ly...Ruth, you really should take a plane. You can probably get one to Pittsburgh, and drive down. That way it won’t be a two day trip.”

“That’s a good idea, I think I’ll take it. Now what I want you to do is go get a coffee, some food and get some rest. He’s going to need us both when he gets out of surgery.”

“Yes Ma’am,” she said with a laugh. It wasn’t very strong, but it was almost involuntary.

She hopped she was like Ruth Lyman when she was older. She had never met a stronger woman, though Abbey Bartlet was probably next on the list.

Speaking of woman...where the hell was Mandy?

“I’ll let you go, Ruth,” she said, finding it still strange that she had been given that honor. “Would you like me to get you your plane tickets ready?” She could do that. She knew how to bring an airline to do her bidding. She might not have an evil laugh, but she had her ways.

“That would be great.”

“I’ll call you with details.”

~*~

Mandy, Donna found out later, had dealt with Josh’s shooting worse than she had. She had gone to the White House to try and do something and somehow ended up quitting. One of the secret service agents she fed cookies too had told her that Mandy had been seen walking stone faced into her office, stopping and all of a sudden saying she couldn’t do this anymore.

Many years later Mandy would apply for the post again, this time 6 years older, and working for Donna. As soon as she saw her on the list she knew she would hire her, though it took some time to convince the others it was a good idea.

Mandy had run off to her home state of North Carolina, ended up running a PR firm for a few years, becoming very successful before deciding she could handle politics again. This time she came to DC with her husband and two sons which had been the most surprising bit of them all.

~*~

Four hours down, ten to go she thought to herself. The president was out of surgery, almost out of anesthesia and already wanting to see Josh. She had seen their relationship develop, saw Josiah take over the role of father figure for Josh alongside Leo. She was a little glad to see the sentiment had been mutual.

She wondered at that. They were this little family. Josiah Bartlet and Leo McGarry at the head of the family, with Abbey Bartlet playing the much loved stepmother. Sam, the baby brother, Toby the eldest who kept the others in line. CJ her older sister who gave her sound advice and was up to make-up nights as much as violent video games nights.

She suspected that those nights wouldn’t happen for awhile

She supposed Mandy could play the role of a favorite cousin who comes over all the time but doesn’t quite fit in the same way as the others

She wasn’t sure where to put Josh. In her little family scenario he was the middle brother. However it was hard for her to put him in the brother column. He was about the closest thing to a best friend she had, but even though she wouldn’t admit it out loud she knew that there was just a tad bit too much chemistry between them of the non-platonic variety for her to call him her pseudo-brother.

She would say that in the two years she had been with Josh as his “volunteer” then assistant she had grown to love him. She wouldn’t say she was in love with him. The distinction however was slightly blurry at the moment when she still felt sometimes like she couldn’t catch her breath because she wasn’t sure he could.

It was a bit of an annoying problem at times, but it was her problem and until recently she had thought it had been her private problem. But the way they had all looked at her when she had come to the hospital told her she wasn’t as subtle about it as she thought she was.

It was quite possible she was falling for her boss. Which was a cliche, and sounded like a bad romance novel. Not to mention complicated things. There was the whole power balance thing. If they did something about it neither of them would look particularly good at the water cooler.

Not that she really cared. There was approximately 12 people whose opinion she cared for. Half were her immediate family, the other have was her chosen White House family.

It was weird that the latter seemed to just accept it. She never heard anyone talking about it. Well, no one of the main group. She had heard some interns discussing how much “sexual tension” the two of them had, and then they had delved into discussing whether they wanted to cheer them on or watch them implode. She hadn’t stayed to figure out which one they finally choose.

Today it seemed like they had just accepted it. And the doctors had as well, though she knew that was partially due to Josh putting her down as his emergency contact and power of attorney. Which she had argued against when he had done so. It should have been Sam or his mother, not someone he had only known for ten months.

“But you know me just as well as they do. And you still love me,” he had said with a grin on his face that told her she was teasing him.

“Not for much longer,” she had replied.

What was she supposed to do with this information. That Josh trusted her enough to entrust his life to her, and that no one seemed surprised or worried about that.

So on top of being worried sick about Josh, she was also confused as hell.

Damn it, why couldn’t the hospital have good coffee.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Deals with the aftermath of Josh's injury. Part Two
> 
> Some content is directly lifted from the episode "In The Shadow of Two Gunman - Part Two". Credit goes to the writers of West Wing for the dialogue between Josh and Donna when they first met. Donna's inner thoughts were my own creations.

Josh had been in surgery for seven hours when Donna finally took a nap. She was practically forced to in any case. The First Lady was a formidable woman and knew how to get her way when it mattered. And it had mattered to Abbey Bartlet that Donna Moss not become another admission into the hospital due to exhaustion. So she promised to get Donna up if his mother arrived, or something was released about Josh’s condition.

It took her a long time to sleep. Partially due to the uncomfortable cot in the on-call room that the Doctors had offered to the White House staffers who stayed in the hospital while the President was there. He was going to be kept overnight for observation at least, and possibly another day if they could keep him there. His surgery had been minor, but damage had been done and needed to heal.

The other part was she couldn’t stop her mind whirling around. Thinking about what she would be doing in the office. Thinking about what was going to happen to her if Josh died: Professionally but mostly personally.

What does one do when they realize they had more than simple friendship for their boss?

Eventually the exhaustion that filled her body took its toll and she slept fitfully for a couple of hours. When she woke up, it was hour 10.

“How is he?” she asked CJ, who had come back for a quick visit and was standing in the hall looking through the window towards the Presidents room.

“Fine. The painkillers haven’t worn off, so that’s good. He’s trying to get himself out of the hospital. I don’t think The First Lady will allow him.”

“He should listen to her. She knows what she’s doing.”

“Josh so far seems to be good. They haven’t really been giving updates, but occasionally a nurse passes by and says things are looking good.” CJ shook her head. “Its not reassuring, but I suppose its all they can do at the moment.” Donna nodded. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A few hours. I just woke up.”

“You should get some food too. Sam has a table full of vending machine goodies if you want to pick through it, though I suggest you visit the cafeteria for something a bit more substantial.”

“Four more hours.”

“Four more hours,” CJ repeated, both women turning their heads to look at the man they both worked for.

~*~

The day she met Josh, she had been standing outside of the campaign office for an hour against her car trying to decide if she had made the right decision. Her mother had told her to trust her instincts, and her instincts told her to be there.

She had walked in eventually and Margaret was already running the show. She had sent her to the volunteer desk, thinking that she was there to walk around and get data and such. She thought about for a second. It would probably allow her for a second job that would earn her money. But sometime told her to hold out for a job with the core group.

She hadn’t seen Josh. Had just seen his name, thought that no one named Josh could be that bad. Everyone she knew with that name had been a sweetheart. So she had walked in and started working. For an hour before Josh even noticed her there.

She could remember the way he had stared at her at first, like he wasn’t sure what to do with her with an added look of appreciation. One thing she had always known about Josh was that despite his tendency to date brainy brunettes he had never really hidden the fact that he appreciated her looks. It was never really spoken upon other than a few times here and there when he would compliment her on her dress, but she had always known he was attracted to her. She had just assumed that it eventually mellowed out as their friendship grew.

Her attraction to him was also there from the start. During the few seconds she hadn’t known he’d be her boss and just thought he was another volunteer or assistant she had been interested, wondered if she should ask him out once she actually got the job and knew she wasn’t moving back home to Wisconsin.

But then he was her boss, and she had felt a bit embarrassed. But then she had followed him about trying to convince him to hire her and had been embarrassed for a whole ‘nother reason. But something must have clicked between them because it hadn’t taken much for him to give her the job, even if it was volunteer that first week. Leo must have been so impressed by her efficiency that she was on payroll by the time they left Charleston.

After Josh, she had met CJ and the two women had hit it off. On one hand it was because they were the only women in the group besides Mandy who seemed to be fine on her own, but also because CJ had been so welcoming. Eventually they even shared a room on the campaign trail, spending many a night being grateful for a few minutes away from their much loved male compatriots. 

Donna had met everyone pretty much the same day she started working for the Bartlet for America campaign. The first person she spoke to was Margaret. At the time she had been quite intimidating. She herded the volunteers around like a general on their way to war. At the time her strangeness was a little off putting, but over the years it became something of a comfort. If you could rely on one thing it was that Margaret would have something odd to say.

She had just pointed her to an empty desk, vaguely in the direction of Josh’s office, and told her to sign in there.

Next had been Josh himself. She still couldn’t explain why she had thought to walk in and just start working and hoped no one noticed (but still paid her). And Josh’s office was calling to her. The desk wasn’t necessarily a mess, but it was a good bit cluttered. So she de-cluttered, took a few phone messages, somehow managed to figure out how to forward a call, and various other small chores till she felt someone moving along side her to grab some files off the desk.

Her first thought actually had been along the lines of “Well, they sure grow them cute here.” She hadn’t expected him to be the Josh Lyman she was attempting to get a job working for. She figured he was one of the volunteers given his more casual appearance. Of course she was used to seeing movies and television coverage of the Hoynes coverage and they all wore suits.

“Hi” She looked up from her notepad to see the arm that had reached around her was attached a body attached to a nice looking face.

“Hi,” she responded. He was probably one of the other volunteers. He was also cute. Too bad she was just out of a relationship or she’d try to beat him the punch.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Donna Moss, who are you?” she responded, keeping her smile bright..

“I’m Josh Lyman.” She blinked. Had a splint moment panic.

“Ah.” You just flirted - or at least thought about flirting- with your potential boss and the only word you can think of to say is “ah?” She mentally shook her head, hoping her inner panic wasn’t showing.

“Yes.”

“I’m your new assistant.” She didn’t know why she had said that. He wasn’t going to buy that  
.  
“Did I have an old assistant?” His lips turned up slightly at the joke. She probably would have laughed if she wasn’t too busy freaking out internally.

“Maybe not.”

“Who are you?” he asked again. She wondered if he really expected a different answer.

“I’m Donna Moss,” she stated again. She tried a little more believable angle. “I came here to volunteer and the woman assigned me to you.”

“Which one?”

“Becky.” She really should have looked at the name tag. She looked like she could be a Becky. 

“You mean Margaret?” Or not. Definitely not a Maggie though. “Who are you?” Seriously, now she was panicking and getting annoyed. He knew who she was. But he also sounded amused more than angry so she just took a deep breath.

“I’m Donna Moss, I’ll be working as your assistant.” Nope, didn’t buy that for a minute.

“I’m going to go talk to Margaret.” He turned to leave the office, and she tried to block him but the man had good “Getting around you” skills and she ended up just walking along side him. He walked quite quickly too.

“Actually, Josh,” she started and hoped he was the type to go by his first name or this was going to be even more awkward. 

“Yeah?” He turned his head slightly towards her in acknowledgement but didn’t really stop.

“When I said I was assigned to you?”

“Yeah?”

“I may have been overstating it a little.”

“Who are you?” Ok, now she was getting a little perturbed. She just wasn’t sure if it was the constant asking who she was as if he had a memory problem or the walking.

“I’m Donna Moss, I drove here from Madison, Wisconsin.” He seemed to believe that, which was good as it was true.

“When did your boyfriend break up with you?” She frowned. There was no way in hell he knew about Patrick.

“What makes you think that my boyfriend broke up with me?” 

“Well, you’re too old for your parents to have kicked you out of the house.” Part of her mind wondered what exactly was the age limit for being kicked out of your house by your parents. Was there a point where your parents just gave up and just ignored you living there?

“I’m here because I want to work for Bartlet.” True. “I’m a college graduate with a degree in political science and government.” Sounds nice, not true. At least not really. She could have had it but she ran out of money before she got the last semester or two in. 

“Where did you graduate?”

“Hmm?” she tried to head off that question.

“Where did you graduate.” Ok, so he wasn’t fooled that easily. 

“Okay when I said I graduated, I may have been overstating a little.” Did this man ever stop moving? Although the part of her brain not wincing at how badly she was screwing things up did appreciate the view the walking created. 

“Look -”

“I was a couple of credits short.” she interjected before he could give her the rejection speech.

“From where?” She blinked. He was still going to continue this interview...of sorts?

“University of Wisconsin.”

“You majored in Political Science and Government.”

“And..uh, Sociology and Psychology,” she decided to answer. At this point might as well give all the “I’m not qualified for this job” reasons. Josh murmured some sort of agreement or acknowledgement. She wasn’t quite sure. “And Biology for a while with a minor in french.” Another reason she was glad her relationship was over was that stupid decisions like going into biology because her boyfriend was into it would not happen.

“Okay.”

“And...uh, Drama.” She inwardly winced again. If there was such a thing as an inwardly muscle, it would be having cramps by now.

“You had five majors and two minors in four years?”

“Two years.” 

“Okay, Listen...”

“I had to drop out,” she stated as he moved around the desk and sat down. They were back in his office after traveling the office about two or three times. “I had to drop out” she repeated, not liking that she had to admit her stupid decisions that involved Patrick Murdock.

“Your boyfriend was older than you?” How did he figure these things out. She was a little bit peeved by his somewhat amused look.

“I think that is a question of a personal nature.”

“Donna, you were just at my desk reading my calendar, answering my phone and hoping I wouldn’t notice that I never hired you.” Well, on the positive side at least he wouldn’t ask her who she was anymore. It finally stuck. On the bad side, he had a point. “Your boyfriend was older?” 

“Yes.” Patrick had been 5 years older.

“Law Student?” HA! Josh Lyman wasn’t completely psychic. 

“Medical Student.”

“And why did Dr. Freeloader break up with you?” Catchy name. Fit Patrick to a tee.

“What makes you think he broke up with me?”

“Donna,” and his tone when he said her voice told him he still didn’t buy a good deal about what she was saying. She couldn’t exactly blame him. “This is a campaign for the Presidency.” he continued, and she started to frown wondering why he thought she didn’t know that. “And there is nothing I take more seriously than that. This can’t be a place where people come to find their confidence and start over.”

She didn’t really need her self-confidence. What she needed was a chance to follow her own dreams for once. Not deal with her boyfriend’s stunted version of a happy little future for them. Clearly it had not matched her own.

“Why not?” 

“I’m sorry?” Clearly hadn’t expected her to speak up against what he had said. 

“Why can’t it be those things?”

“Because...”

“What, is it going to interfere with my typing.” He looked a little surprised, and she figured she had probably scored some point in the conversation they were having.

“Donna, we’re picking up today and going to South Carolina. If you want to stay in the Manchester office...”

After all that trouble? Not a chance.

“I want to come to Charleston.”

“I can’t carry you Donna,” he said, turning around to look at her from the filing cabinet he had walked to. “I got a lot of guys out there not making the trip.”

“I’ll pay my own way,” she answered. How, she wasn’t sure, but this was a chance for her to get back to what she loved.

“With What?”

“I’ll...sleep on the floor, I’ll sell my car. Eventually you’re going to put me on salary.” Confident Donna was back again. He was caving.

“Donna.” Or maybe not.

“Look, I think I might be good at this,” she stated, looking directly into his eyes. “I think you might find me valuable.” The look he gives her as he stands in the doorway, their eyes locked is not one she can interpret. The phone began to ring behind her, but she refused to give up this impromptu staring contest.

He had some amazing eyes, but that was beside the point and not at all anything to do with her purpose here. 

“Go ahead.” It takes her a second to understand what he is saying, and she smiles before answering the phone. She can feel Josh’s gaze on her as she answers the phone. She still can’t read it, but her smile grows when he takes his badge off and hands it to her.

She felt that moment was stuck in her mind, never to be forgotten. It had been a major moment in her life. She had done something for Donna, not for someone else. It was also the moment she met one of her best friends and while she hadn’t known it at the time the man she would end up falling in love with.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna deals with the aftermath of Josh's shooting. Part Three.

Josh had introduced her to Sam about an hour after he had met her. Sam had been amused by Josh’s enthusiasm for his ‘assistant’ for the most part, but slightly concerned that she would end up being some girl that had turned Josh’s head and convinced him to do whatever she wanted.

He would joke later that he was right, but it was good thing in this case.

He had been charming, and cute and she had been friendly but dialed back the flirting after the last near call with Josh. The two of them ended up becoming close during the campaign trail.

A little known fact outside the core group was that Sam, fresh from a breakup with his first fiancee, had asked her out later that day. It had only lasted one date. While they had liked each other, there were three facts that stood in their way.

1) Sam was not over his fiancee. Not exactly the best place to be when having a first date.

2) Sam had seen Josh’s reaction. After asking Donna out (and he told her this in great detail when he was drunk one night a few years later) he had been talking to Josh about and Josh’s face already had shown signs of being annoyed by Donna’s attention going to other men. This reaction was amusing to Sam, especially as the years went on and Josh’s infatuation with Donna that had sparked that day grew into being in love with her and being equally in denial about it.

((Sam was a little disappointed when he couldn’t tell this story as part of his best man speech because the bride and groom eloped to Hawaii.))

3) Donna herself was just out of a relationship and not looking for a new one. As was made clear a few weeks later, there was a part of her that was still hung up over Patrick, who would be forever dubbed “Dr. Free Ride”. Sam pointed out during their drunk night that she was pretty hooked on Josh at that point too. He had then proceeded to talk about how they just clicked and knew it and that was what happened. She took away his bottle of beer at that point and handed him off to Mallory who was the reason he was drunk in the first place. It was a night of confusion for all.

The next three she had met had been in a group. Sam had introduced her. She had a feeling Josh was trying to fly her under the radar but he forgot to tell Sam. Leo had rolled his eyes, clearly not expecting her to last long. Josh was a lot to handle.

Toby had mumbled a hello and gone back to whatever he had been working on for a few minutes before he started to yell at Sam and get yelled back at by Sam as would become their usual working relationship.

CJ had been the friendliest of the bunch. She had probably been the only one who believed she could handle Josh’s level of chaos and stick around for longer than a few days. It was probably this that made it easier for Donna to call CJ up when she wanted to come back then to call Josh.

Leo came to join CJ’s point of view when after a week Donna and Josh had managed to get a good system working. CJ liked the fact that Donna didn’t just take things and Leo liked the fact that Josh was getting reports in on time because he didn’t have to search through the pile on his desk for the right file. When she came back after a month away, he had been ecstatic. Well, as much as Leo McGarry got. Josh and Sam had treated her the same, though Josh was a bit distant for a few days before he got the idea that she wasn’t going to run out on him again.

Toby just waved at her as if he thought she had just been on vacation.

She met Abbey Bartlet one week in. It had been a quick introduction by Josh on their way to an event. Abbey had been exceptionally kind and had joked with her about Josh’s crazy organization system. (“It works!” “Barely.”) He was already on his way to being Abbey’s favorite of the staffers. It was no surprise to Donna to hear Jed and Abbey Bartlet refer to Josh as a member of the family, as their son they never had. The fact that their daughters loved him too made it all too easy. Well, most of them loved him. Liz never quite forgave him for not supporting Doug enough. However Zoey and Ellie both considered him an honorary brother.

~*~

Ruth arrived, amazingly, in hour 13. Most of the press core had returned home, leaving their interns to call them when any news came out about the President and his deputy Chief of Staff. Most of the staffers had gone home too, by order of the First Lady, to get sleep, food and showers, in whatever order they wished.

Donna remained and was sitting in the chair she had sat in earlier when Ruth was brought in by the Secret Service agent assigned to the floor. She had alerted them that Ruth was coming, so they had been expecting her.

“Donna,” Ruth greeted warmly, holding out her arms to hug Donna as the younger woman stood to greet her. “How’s our boy?”

“They say the surgery is going well.” She didn’t argue with Ruth’s statement. After 13 hours of contemplation, even she had to admit that it was a forgone conclusion. She had, somehow, in the last two years fallen in love with Josh Lyman. She didn’t think he reciprocated, and she was alright with that. Well, not alright alright, but she could deal with it. It was her problem, not his, and she would willingly ignore the non-platonic feelings she had for him to retain the friendship they had.

But she didn’t have to hide it right now, not in front of Ruth Lyman. 

“Where’s Mandy?” Ruth asked, looking around for her son’s off-and-on girlfriend. 

“I think she’s throwing herself into work.” Donna responded. She still hadn’t found out, and wouldn’t find out for a few days. She had always liked Mandy, though she didn’t find the woman’s relationship with Josh to be that great. 

“I can understand. When Noah died, I ended up cleaning the house top to bottom, and spent more hours at the office then was probably healthy.”

“Is that why you said you didn’t think people were moving on.”

“Everyone is in shock right now, I’m in shock, I can’t imagine that they wouldn’t be.” The older woman sat down pulling Donna back down into her chair. “They are working, but they may not be dealing. I don’t think I dealt with Noah’s death until I saw Josh standing there in the doorway and thought about how much he reminded me of his father.”

Donna nodded in understanding, though she had to admit she didn’t quite understand. She hadn’t been able to do much but pace. Of course she had offered to help, but everyone seemed to be thinking she needed to be there. Again, she was getting the feeling of being treated like she was Josh’s girlfriend or wife, which clearly wasn’t the case. 

Then again, if someone had asked her, would she had been of any help to them?

“He has one more hour.” She said in response. One more hour. Of course that was assuming that the doctors didn’t need more time. She heard surgeries could go over quite often.

“Thats good. How long did they think it would take till he woke up?” Ruth asked, squeezing Donna’s hand a bit too hard, but Donna didn’t comment on it. It was the only sign that Ruth was struggling like she was. 

“They haven’t said. I don’t think I thought to ask.”

“I’m sure they will let us know.”

Leo arrived shortly thereafter and the two old friends started talking, leaving Donna alone in her thoughts. She considered for a second leaving the hospital. After all, Ruth was there, and Josh’s pseudo-fathers were there as well. Why would he need his assistant at the hospital. Nothing in the DCOS office would happen today, maybe tomorrow when Leo started to assign others to Josh’s task list. 

Sam most likely. Maybe Toby. Probably both. Josh took on quite a lot at times, and it was unfair to throw someone in to the pile without help. Josh had a tolerance built up. Neither of the communications directors had one, at least not for this type of activity.

She made a mental note to make up a cheat sheet for whoever came into the role.

“Donna?” She turned to look at Leo, who was looking at her with concern, a look that matched Ruth’s. Apparently they had been trying to include her in the conversation.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about tomorrow, and who would be dealing with Josh’s workload.”

“Sam or Toby, probably both,” Leo confirmed without realizing it. “You don’t have to worry about that now, Donna. We will deal with that in the morning. Have you gotten any sleep at all.” 

“A few hours. The First Lady made me sleep in the on-call room.”

“Maybe you should get a few more. Josh won’t be awake for a couple hours after the surgery.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Donna, I think he’ll need you when he wakes up, so its best if you rest now,” Ruth said, her voice taking a soothing quality to it. Donna wanted to call her out on using the big guns but even that metaphor going through her mind sounded inappropriate so she kept silent.

“Really, I’m fine. I’m used to it.” 

“Perhaps a drink then?” Ruth said, standing up. “I’ll go get us some tea. I could use a good walk after the plane ride.” Donna missed Ruth’s look at Leo, who nodded, understanding what she wanted him to do.

“Donna,” Leo said, in a voice she knew he reserved for ambassadors he was annoyed with yet didn’t want to insult. She looked at him wondering what she had done. “Even you need sleep.”

“I know. I just...I can’t sleep right now. I tried before, but it was no good. I don’t think I can sleep until I know Josh is okay.” She hoped she was giving nothing away, but the look Leo gave her told her she had failed spectacularly at hiding it.

“Ruth was right. He’s going to need you when he wakes up. And he’s going to be worried about you if he sees you looking run down like this.” He leaned forward in his chair. “And I’m going to need you when this dies down and we need to start doing our governing again. If you want, I’m sure that the doctors can give you something to help you sleep for a few hours.”

“You aren’t supposed to take anything unless you have a good solid eight hours to sleep. I don’t...but I’ll try to sleep again.”

Leo smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Many years later, she realized that Leo hadn’t been asking her to sleep because he needed her for work. He did, that was true, but Leo was looking out for her because he considered her one of the ‘kids’. He cared about her, and felt she was running herself thin playing the waiting game and spending hours watching them put Josh back together again. He never told her to her face, but she heard enough from Mallory to understand.

But that night, she just thought they were trying to keep her rested because someone needed to run the office.

She slowly made her way to the on-call room, and laid down on the cot opposite the one where Sam was passed out on. It was noon, but she wasn’t surprised. Sam hadn’t slept at all, working on the message the White House wanted to send out.

“He awake?” Sam asked sleepily as she plumped the pillow. 

“Not yet. He’s still got about half an hour before the surgery is over. I’ve been banished to bedtime.”

“Good, you need it. Not Beauty sleep mind, you, because you are pretty, but you could use rest you know.”

“Sam, its okay,” she said with a smile at his sleepy rumbling. “I understand what you mean.”

“He’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Donna said in response, hoping Sam’s confidence would make it so.

~*~

“Donna?” She struggled to awaken, hearing her name called softly. Surprisingly she had managed to get asleep. She had no idea how much time had passed. “Donnatella?” Josh? No, he was in surgery. She opened her eyes, blinking slightly at the sight of the President, wearing a suit which must mean several hours had gone by because she doubted his wife would allow him to put the work suit back on before discharge time.

“Mr. President?” She asked in confusion, before sitting up in alarm. If the President was waking her then.. “Josh?”

Jed Bartlet smiled softly. “He’s asking for you. He’s a little groggy and will probably fall asleep on you, but he’s stubborn enough to wait. He woke up a few minutes ago.”

“His mother?”

“Is waiting for you too.” She stood up and slipped on the shoes she had kicked off before going to sleep.

She followed the President and his Secret Service agent down the hall and towards the ICU. Fear gripped her slightly as she slowed her pace. ICU. Did that mean he wasn’t out of Danger.

She peered through the window, seeing Leo standing behind Ruth Lyman, the two of them smiling at Josh who looked so pale. Wires and tubes seemed to be everywhere, and a few monitoring screens. Leo looked over and noticed her, lent over to say something to Ruth, who nodded and then walked to the Door.

“They are only allowing two at a time while he’s in ICU. Actually they wanted one at a time, but Abbey convinced them to allow two. Better go in, the poor boy’s been waiting for you.” He smiled at her, giving her a sense of relief. Leo wouldn’t be smiling if Josh was still in danger. He wouldn’t try to make it seem okay just for her benefit. 

She nodded, and walked into the room, letting the door shut behind her. Ruth smiled at her as she approached the bed.

“See, I told you she was perfectly fine,” Ruth stated. Donna’s heart dropped at the moment as she saw the relief on Josh’s face. He was worried about her? Why on earth would he have been worried about her. “He thought you might have been hit,” Ruth explained. “He didn’t remember you had left early.”

“I went home a few minutes after the President started speaking,” She said to Josh, taking his hand but making sure to avoid the IVs attached to his arm. She squeezed his hand lightly, glad to see a weak but still there squeeze back. “I was never in any danger, Josh.”

“Good. I don’t think I’d appreciate training another assistant.” His voice was weak and hoarse from the anesthesia and whatever tubes they had stuck in his mouth during surgery to regulate his breathing. But he was still able to say something to her, and he smiled weakly, but it filled her heart with joy. If he could joke around, he couldn’t be feeling too terrible. 

“Well, I hate job hunting, so thanks for saving me that hassle,” she joked back, ignoring the tear running down her face. 

Josh was okay. Not great, but okay. He’d get better. Josh. Was. Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had the head canon that Leo knew all the while what Josh felt for Donna, and figured they'd eventually figure it out. Which is why he reacted the way he did when Donna left in season 6. He probably figured it was going to be fixed in a few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Anna & Bee who read through this story before I posted and let me know if I needed to revise things.


End file.
